Word a Day
by agirlandherimpala
Summary: Cas loved words; the way the sounded, the way they were formed unlike Dean who only liked words that came out of Cas's mouth.


The Winchester boys were closing a case out in South Dakota and Sam was packing their bags while Dean sprawled out on the old and musty motel bed, with Dr. Sexy playing on the TV. Castiel had promised to be right back after they had hunted down their newest Satan baby. He said he was just checking on the progress of Raphael.

To be honest, Dean was becoming impatient with Castiel as of lately. He knew Cas didn't belong to him nor served him; but he missed Cas. He wouldn't admit it to himself or the angel either, because of the "No Chick Flick Moments" rule. So Dean pined after Cas in silence.

It didn't stop him from thinking about the black sex hair, and mind-blowing blue eyes, and his tan trench coat over the suit. Or the way he formed his sentences and talked. The way Castiel loved words while Dean found words harder to understand; or at least when Castiel was saying then. Frankly, every other word out of his angel's mouth was some giant monstrosity that only his moose of a younger brother knew about, but he adored hearing that gravelly voice say them.

"Cas, get your feathery ass down here," Dean mumbled, a beer pressed to his lips. It was barely audible but the next thing heard was a flutter of wings, followed by a gravelly, "Hello Dean."

Dean jolted nearly a foot off of the bed, his heart nearly stopping.

"GOD!"

"No, just Castiel."

Sam smiled slightly, nodding slightly to acknowledge Cas's presence, and went back to his work. After a few shallow breaths, Dean had tried to regain his composure, a breathy "personal space" falling from his lips. The angel's head tilted in confusion but then nodded and backed up.

"Did you call for a reason, Dean? There's a war going on and I can't be at your beck and call." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"War-going-on-in heaven" Dean muttered childishly, "Yeah, you said you were gonna be right back. Thought maybe you died on me, er..us."

"I didn't know that vexed you." Castiel retorted.

There was another word Dean didn't know.

"Just...warn us next time you're going disappear." Dean said, rubbing his temples. In that moment he swear there was a smug smirk on Cas's face.

"Dean," Cas said

"Yeah, Cas,"

"I'm going to disappear now,"

He went away at that point, Dean smirking.

"Sammy,"

"Vex; to worry." Sam smiled slightly, "You ready?"

Dean didn't reply, but he grunted, grabbing the Impala's keys off of the top of the radiator and headed outside. Sam followed tossing the one duffel bag in the backseat of the Impala, and tried to fit his big ass body into the small car.

About 2 hours later:

Sam was always terrified of the way Dean drove when he listened to Metallica. There was something about the music and Dean's emotions that he let slip that made him a threat to any son of a bitch that crossed his path. Sam noticed how pissed Dean was about Cas just brushing him off, and that showed when he crossed through three lanes without as much as a turn signal.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam braced his back up against his seat as his brother swerved into the exit lane. Heavy panting of pissed off rage was the only reply.

The next thing Sam knew, they were in a Walmart parking lot, jerking to a stop. Without a word, the broody hunter slammed Baby's door and pushed past a couple of teen "gangsters".

"Welcome to Walmart," said a chipper bitch. A grunt of a reply.

He pushed past everyone in the room, and made his way to the back of the store. A big blue and white sign said Office Supplies. He sauntered down the aisle until he found what he was looking for: a word a day calendar. That'd show Cas that he could use big fucking words too. He didn't need the nerd to help him out with the complex enigma that was Castiel's vocabulary.

"Pul-chi-tu-di-nous. It's like pretty and shit." Dean mumbled to himself as Sam slept next to him. It had been a little over two weeks and Dean's vocabulary was growing extensive. Every time he'd use a bigger word without cursing, Cas would smirk and Sam would stare at the hunter like he had gone mad.

The word a day calendar always stayed under Dean's pillow, so no one would find out he was trying to impress Cas, and would beam every time Cas gave him that grin that he seemed to only use with him.

"Pulchritudinous. Pulchritudinous. Pulchritudinous." Dean said a little softer, his younger brother snoring slightly on the other side of the room.

Dean wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but when he woke, Castiel was sitting on the edge of his bed, uneasy.

"You know, you should give a guy some warning before you just pop in." Dean chuckled as he stood up, stretching his back.

"My apologies, I couldn't stay up there for longer. The angels are behaving like insouciant children, do not realize what might happen soon. We're talking about a war, and the Apocalypse."

Castiel seemed worn out, and Dean didn't know what he could do to help out his poor angel.

"You look pulchritudinous today." Dean shrugged. Cas smiled, the son of a bitch actually smiled.

"That's a five syllable word. You always surprise me, Dean. Always." The angel tilted his head sideways.

Dean flushed, "W-wh-what are you talking about?" Like holy shit, Cas was close.

But just like that he vanished, or so Dean thought. Castiel was really in the corner of the room, hidden from his sight.

Keep it together, Castiel. It's just Dean.

Castiel stayed there that day, watching the Winchesters research, and hearing Sam bitch about Dean's eating habits. Dean didn't seem...there. His mind somewhere else but Cas told himself not to read into it.

Later in the night, Sam was snoring and Dean seemed to be asleep, until he pulled a white pad of paper out from under his pillow. Castiel stared over his shoulder: Word of the Day: Miniscule.

"I already know that word, how the fuck am I gonna show Cas, I'm smart too."

And with that, Cas left.

Wyoming

"That case was so hermetic. Like hipster music obscurity." Dean said to Sam and Cas as they drove.

"Dean?" Cas said from the back seat.

"Yeah Cas?"

"I wasn't aware it's November 2nd." Castiel said.

Sam boomed with laughter whilst Cas smiled smugly. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and kicked Sam out of the car, making Cas move to the front.

"I'll be back in five. If not, wait longer." Dean said to Sam as he put Baby in drive.

Castiel smirked slightly, asking "Dean, are you mad with me?"

"I feel like an idiot. How long have you known?"

"Only about three weeks."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I thought it was cute."

Cas smirked over at Dean, stopped the car in it's track. He pulled Dean by his jacket, and kissed him softly.

"I still find it cute."

Dean smiled and dug around in his bag for November 2nd's page, crumpling it up and throwing it on the floor. Praise the Lord for November 2nd.


End file.
